


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys in Skirts, Falling In Love, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Hojong-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Kibum | Key/Nam Woohyun, Pastel Sungjong, School Dances, School Uniforms, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:16 AM**

"Hello."The boy in front of him said."It's nice to meet you,my name is Lee Sungjong and I'm going to be your roommate."

Howon would be lying if he said wasn't at least a little surprised.When Sungjong had first walked in Howon had initially thought one of the girls from the art oriented part of campus had simply walked into the wrong room.

But no.This boy with bright pink hair, a pink hoodie,and a knee high skirt with knee high socks,was going to be his new roommate.


End file.
